


Running With You

by Epyon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Looking Forward, Mari's POV, Riko's POV, Running, Self Thoughts, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: You’re always running forward. Will I be able to catch up to you? Or will the distance between us only grow?Chapter 1: KananMariChapter 2: YohaRiko





	1. Gone Astray

When I see you, you’re normally running in the morning as its your normal morning exercise. I watch you from my suite as you run across the beach. You look so amazing as you dedicate yourself to staying in shape, not only for Aqours, but also your diving for your family. During our practices, you’re always leading the charge for us. You are always ahead of us when it comes to running. I look up at you as you climb up the stairs with ease. When it comes to swimming, you’re always done well ahead of everyone else. A dolphin really fits you as you swim with such grace and ease. You’re always the last one to tire out and I wonder how much longer you can go since you stop for the rest of us to recover.

When did this start? When did you make me fall for you? You approached me when I transferred in. We were young and I was ready to accept a quiet life with little contact. You put your hands out and introduced yourself along with Dia. It was funny, I was scared but your smile is what made me extend my hand to you. Something about you made me feel warm. But it was short as my family obligations got in the way from being friends with you two. Then you met me at the fountain, still strangers, but you came up to me and asked for a hug. Did you two really sneak up for just a hug? Ah, that’s where it started. The hug, that damn hug. That’s when I developed my feelings for you. I wonder if that was the same for Dia too. Did you pull her into your circle with that hug?

When I left, it felt like I just gave up on you. Like you gave up on me. We were supposed to be idols together, but you said it was foolish and told me to leave and I did. I was crushed, but I held onto hope. I told myself that I might be on a different path now, but when I return, I’ll be on the same path as you once again. I did everything I could to graduate and become the chairwoman as fast as I can. All to reunite with you.

I was happy when I came back after two years. Yet, instead of welcoming me back with that hug, you pushed me away. I don’t understand. Have you really gone that far ahead of me? Or have you given up on your dream? The two of us have gone astray and we’re finding something to put us back on the right track.

To think it took Aqours and of course, our Dia, to get us back on the right path. The hug we shared was the bliss I missed for those two years. Back together and yet there is still a distance between us. The good thing is that it has closed a bit. I’m closer to you now than ever before. You look back at me now and smile. You urge me to keep going forward. And you know what? I will. I will keep running forward. Then one day, instead of me running after you; it would be us running to the future together. Who knows, maybe I want you to chase after me for a bit. But in the end, we’ll be together and that’s all I ever wanted.


	2. Your Shell

What is behind a smile? I asked myself that when I lost myself. When I lost my love for music. It was discovered again when I became a part of Aqours. We recruited the rest of the group and yours was something interesting. This persona of yours was interesting. Was it an escape? I wonder what you would’ve done had we never recruited you into our group. Would you have given up and become someone normal? Now that I think about it, I don’t want to imagine that possibility. A normal you would make our group unbalanced. We needed someone as eccentric and random as you to keep things interesting I think. If you weren’t you then would I be here ready to push past my own shell?

You had fun, no matter if your bad luck got in the way or not. You looked like you were enjoying yourself. But there was something that was bothering me this whole time we known each other. Were you truly happy? As a group, we ran towards our goals to be the top school idol group. The path was set for us and we ran. Yet there you were, running a different path from the one we ran. You would go on your own path, alone, and kept going. Did you hope that someone would go with you? Did you want someone to share in your devices as a fallen angel?

You kept to yourself sometimes during our meetings, only speaking when you felt it was necessary. Though when you did speak, they were mainly cryptic. Whatever happened to you in the past, it made you create this shell to keep others away. It was something similar to me when I began to lose my love for music. We were a group, but it felt like you didn’t feel a part of it completely. Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan were the closest to you. The three of you enjoyed each other’s company and I didn’t want to break that chemistry. But even I notice that no matter how close they got to you, you would keep them a certain distance away from you. Not letting them get too close.

We ran to a goal and when I look back, there you were, alone. You ran with us but there was a gap between us and you. What is it that makes you so weary? Was it to lessen the pain if our friendships didn’t hold up? Was it because you thought that outside of Aquors, there was nothing to keep us bonded together? Then the situation with Nocturne/Laelaps happened. You opened up to me in a way I never expected. I’m not sure how, but we became so close after that. It took one moment for me to become closer to you compared to the amount of time it took Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan to get close to you. Much less time than it took for Chika-chan and You-chan to get close to me.

I saw a bit of what you saw. I saw a bit of what you wanted. I saw what I wanted. All of a sudden I saw the gap between you and me close. We’re running together but there was still some space between us. Your pace has picked up, though you still struggle with stamina. But now, you have someone to run with you, and that person was me. Your shell is still there and now that I got a taste of what you wanted, I want to break your shell completely. I want you to freely enjoy yourself without any reservations.

You were lonely. You did want someone to run through hell with you. You did want someone to share your experiences with. And that person will be me; your elite little demon Riri. The path you ran was different, but it led to the same goal as the rest. There is no shame in that as I will be going with you. You want the others to come into your circle? Then I’ll help. When we’re running to our goals as Aqours, it’ll be with you and me, as lovers, hand in hand.


End file.
